Paper Cranes
by yukiero
Summary: Paper cranes can't fly but it still can carry a wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi there. This is my first time writing on this anime. I hope you will like it.

* * *

_My wish for two years had come true. We are back together again and we had arrived in the New World. For once I hope Luffy will listen to what I say. His still so stubborn but I'm glad he never changes except that he matures a bit. But his still my captain and I will follow him wherever he goes. My wish today is for Luffy to be safe._

Nami smile as she finishes writing. She neatly folded the paper; she was finish the door opened.

"Nami?" Robin looks at the other woman and the paper she was folding. "That's a cute paper crane you are making. What is that for?"

"Nothing," Nami tries to hide but she knows it's hopeless. "Please Robin, don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Robin smiles knowingly.

Nami let out a sigh as she opens the window; she let go of the red crane and allows it dance with the breeze.

"What did you wish for him?" Robin asks, fully knowing that Nami had been doing it for a while now.

"Safety," she answers honestly. "You know, I've been doing this for two years of our separation. I can't go and comfort Luffy. All I could do is pray and wish for him. Even though my paper cranes can't fly; it still can carry my wish."

"It's a sweet act Nami," Robin said teasingly.

Name blushes a little after hearing that.

"FOOD!" a shout from the deck caught both of their attention.

"Ahh, His already awake," Nami said sighing.

"The captain had been waking up earlier in these past few days," Robin noted.

….

Every day, Nami will fold a crane with a letter in it and let it blown by the sea wind. Somehow, her wishes come true. Luffy will listen to her and tries not to cause trouble. She doesn't know if it's coincidence or not.

'Today we are going to arrive to an island,' Nami thought. She picks up a red paper and starts to write.

_In the middle of the day we will arrive at the island. There will be another adventure that awaits us there. Luffy will surely be happy if he heard about this. I better have closer eye on him since he will do something stupid again. I hope he will listen to me._

The paper crane flew in the early morning sky. Nami smile as she look at the sky slowly turn red due to the sunrise. She doesn't want anyone to know about her wishes in the crane. Not because she's embarrass but because she's not quite sure how she feels. She knows that Luffy become stronger for two years but she can't help but worry. She trusted him but worry is the only thing she can't stop. He isstill impulsive and doesn't even use his head. He is easy going and simple minded, but she will not have it the other way.

"Nami!" a voice in the deck cut her thoughts. Fully knowing who that is, she emerge from her room.

She smiles, fully knowing what he is going to ask.

"When will arrive to the next island?" he asks with a grin. She smiles before she answers.

...

After they had gathered their supplies they needed they set sail. No trouble was cause for first time. Nami smiles with satisfaction that Luffy did not cause any trouble. Until, they saw a familiar ship approaching them.

"Ahh.. That's the pirate ship of Hancock," Luffy exclaim.

Nami feels a tightening in her chest. She holds her chest and feels her heart beating like crazy. The crew knew that the empress holds feelings for Luffy. Luffy told them that she would constantly ask him to marry her; from that they know the empress' feelings but the said man is oblivious about it.

"What should we do?" Nami ask her captain. She hopes that they are only here to visit but she knows better that to hope.

That night, as to thank the empress for taking care of their captain, the crew welcome them. Nami only watch from afar as Hancock keep fawning over Luffy; but the guy is too busy eating to notice. She keep talking about marriage and how well-match they are. Nami can feel the tightening in her chest again. She looks at the drink on her hand.

'What is this feeling? It's confusing,' she thought. 'Maybe I had enough for tonight.'

She stands up from where she is sitting and went to her room. When she closes the room she feels a liquid run down to her check.

'Am I crying? Why?' she asks herself as she touches her wet skin. The voice of Hancock came rushing back to her ears. She can't help it as the tears run abundantly. 'I see. I understand now why I feel for him like this.'

Nami cried that night after realizing her true feelings. The next morning she wake up, pick up a piece of paper and started writing. She can't stop her tears as she writes.

_Why do have to realize all this now? Why does it have to be him? He's a guy who loves nothing but neat and adventure. Why him? Why him, when we are a complete misfit. What's the point in realizing all this when it's not going work out. I hope it will vanish. Luffy, why does it have to be you?_

The whole day, Nami can't help but wonder why Luffy keep bothering and gazing at her. He fully ignores the empress who keeps following him like sick puppy. Even thought when the empress had to leave, Luffy doesn't seem to care that much about her. That night, Nami can't help but think about her feelings until she fell asleep. The next morning she writes in the paper, she writes wanting to put her emotions to the paper and be carried by the wind. Taken and lost by the wind and will never return in hope it will stop the pain.

….

The wind gently carries the red paper crane. It dance in the air and slowly descended on a grassy ground. A hand picks it up and slowly unfolded it.

_Paper crane can you carry this one last wish of mine? If you know the author of endings, can you ask him if he knows how my love story ends? Do I end up happy? if I can't be happy then can you make him?_

A smile appears in the lips of the reader. He firmly put his hat on his head and walks to his room to retrieve a box full of red papers.

"Nami!" he shouted as he exits the men's quarter carrying the box with a wide grin on his face. "I have a surprise for you."

Robin only look at her captain in a knowing smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay that's all I have. I hope you like it. Oh, I hope you will overlook some mistake I have committed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I wonder if this ending will satisfy you. Anyway, this ending might not be the one you have been expecting. Well, enjoy.

* * *

The hand that holds the red paper grips it with much force than need. He can see that the paper is stained with tears. He can feel the wind blowing his hat that hangs behind his neck. His raven hair becomes messier as the wind touches it. He reads the contents again.

_Why do have to realize all this now? Why does it have to be him? He's a guy who loves nothing but neat and adventure. Why him? Why him, when we are a complete misfit. What's the point in realizing all this when it's not going work out. I hope it will vanish. Luffy, why does it have to be you?_

He wonders what's wrong. Why would she cry after realizing her feelings for him? Is it bad? He already realizes his feelings long time ago that he can't help but jump for joy after knowing it.

"Captain," Robin's voice caught his attention.

"Robin," he acknowledges the approaching woman.

"What are you reading captain?" she asks as she notices the red paper.

"It's the mysterious red paper," he answers.

"Did you found out who wrote it?" Robin asks as she took the paper from the boy.

"I did," he nodded. "But she seems sad when she wrote this."

"It seems like she realize her feelings," Robin concluded. "What are you going to do captain?"

"I'm going to ask her and tell her," he answers with confidence. "But I don't how though."

"Why don't you leave her a day and see what she will do," she suggested. "It will be bad if you talk to her since you're not good in words captain."

"But she's crying," he tries to argue. "I don't like it."

Robin only smiles at him. He really does care about her.

"Don't worry," robin reassures him. "She's strong."

"Fine," Luffy finally accepted the suggestion. "But if she's still crying I'll talk to her."

"Luffy," a female voice called out from the kitchen. "I cook breakfast for you."

"That's Hancock," Luffy said excited after hearing breakfast. "I'm going to eat."

"Okay captain," she nods.

That whole day Robin keeps eying Luffy, it's evident that he wants to talk directly to the girl but he keeps his word that he will wait first. She smiles every time Nami look confuse if she caught her captain looking at her.

"Is he spying on me? Nami ask Robin as they sit on the lawn. "He keeps staring at me."

"Really?" Robin act oblivious. "How about you? You seem down."

"Ohh," she answers alarmed. "It's nothing."

The day is almost closing, the pirate empress said her goodbye and left. Everything came back to normal again until they all went to bed. The next morning Luffy wakes up earlier than usual and look at the sky for something familiar, then he saw it. It sways together with the wind and slowly descended on the grassy lawn. He picks it up and unfolded it. He smiles as he finished reading it. He immediately runs to his quarters to retrieve the box where he had stored all the paper he had collected.

"Nami," he excitedly shouts. "I have a surprise for you."

He opens the door of her room but found no one, only that the window is open.

"She's not here," he said to himself.

"Captain," Robin came in. "She's taking a bath right now."

"Oh," he doesn't know what to do next. "What should I do next?"

"Is that all what you had collected?" she pointed at the box. "That's so many."

"I collected it all and hide it," he proudly answers.

"I have an idea captain," Robin said with a smile.

Nami enters her room fully refresh from her bath. She let out a sigh; her head feels lighter after the bath. She walks towards her table and notice a red paper crane sitting on the table.

"What is this?" she asks herself. 'Could this be? But that's impossible.'

Her heart is beating with anticipation. She feels nervous at the same time that her hands are shaking. Her trembling hands reach out for the folded paper and unfolded it.

_Nami, don't cry anymore. I have a surprise for you. Look outside._

With beating heart she run outside and saw a thousand pieces of paper; red papers being blown by the morning wind. They all look like petals of red roses, it's quite a sight. It blends with colour of the rising sun.

"Oi Nami," a familiar voice called her. She turns to see her captain waiving at her from the top of the mast together with Robin. She watches him as he jump down. He approaches her with a grin plaster on his face.

"See," he stretches his hands. "I made your wishes fly."

Name can't help but smile with tears in her eyes. He knew, he read all of her wishes.

"Luffy," her trembling feet walks the distance between them and her shaking hand holds his clothes for support. "Thank you. I'm happy."

"Ahh," Luffy act in panic. "Like I said don't cry."

"Ye-yes," Nami nod weakly as she lean her head on his shoulder. She let out small sobs.

Luffy put his right hand on her right shoulder and another to her waist. Words are no longer needed to answers her wish that morning, his actions tells it all. It is his silent 'I love you' and she willingly accepts it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Maybe I don't have a good taste in writing romance. Hahaha.. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
